A Saiyan Shopping Trip Gone Horribly Horribly Wrong
by Princess Bra
Summary: Ever wonder where Mr. Snuggles comes from? PG rating for mild swearing... no real biggies though.. please read and reveiw^_^


I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Barbie or Pokemon. Why, did you think I did?! J Heheehe. I do, however, own Mr. Snuggles.

Bra giggled as Bulma carried her into the store. She always loved it when everyone went places together. Her head bobbed as she looked around in awe. "Baba daba doo" She baby talked.

"Your such good girl, Bra, yes you are!" Bulma held her up and made a funny face. Bra giggled.

"Your so cute, aren't ya, sweetie?" ChiChi smiled as she walked along side Bulma. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the women's' actions. Goku just followed obediently.

"Mom, me and Trunks are gonna go check out the video games." Goten said as they entered the store.

"Fine, but don't take too long, I want you to meet us ba-" ChiChi began. Goten ran off with Trunks before she could finish. "**Well**!" She said crossing her arms and shooting a look at Bulma.

"What was that for?!" Bulma said defensively.

"I think Trunks is a bad influence on my Goten!"

"HEY!"

"He is never this disrespectful unless Trunks is around!"

"What are you trying to say?! That we didn't raise Trunks RIGHT?! " Bulma shot ChiChi a look that would scare even Vegeta.

Goku tried to calm ChiChi down, but by this time she had already pulled out the frying pan (don't ask me where she got it from, it just appears) and was swinging it around threateningly. Bulma dumped Bra into Vegeta's arms and continued arguing with ChiChi. Vegeta stared at Bra. Bra stared at Vegeta. Goku got clobbered by a frying pan and Bulma and ChiChi continued to scream at each other. 

*_In the video game section*_

"Wow, Trunks look at all these games!" Goten said staring in awe at the video game collection. 

"Hey look here's one with your dad on the cover!" Trunks said holding up a Dragon Ball Final Bout Playstation game.

"Look its Pokemon Snap!" Goten said pointing to the Nintendo 64 game.  
"Goten, Pokemon is for little kids, **you** like Pokemon!" Trunks snickered.

"Hey, Pokemon's COOL! You don't know what your talk'n about!"

"No its not, Pokemon is for losers."

"No its not!"

"Yea it IS!"

"No its NOT!" Goten picked up a stuffed charmander and wailed it at Trunks's head.

It hit him and knocked him completely off his feet.

"That's IT!" Trunks went SSJ and flew at Goten. Goten went SSJ too and grabbed a stuffed pikachu. He through it at Trunks again. This time, Trunks sent an energy blast back, instantly frying the pikachu. 

"PIKACHUUU!" Goten screamed and ran up to the pile of ashes. "He was my favorite pokemon!"

"Goten, relax it was stuffed anyway!"

"But h-he was so cute!"

"…" Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"NoooooOoOoOOoooo!!!!" Goten screamed as he sent a ki blast at Trunks. Trunks quickly dodged it, the blast left a whole in the wall behind him.

"Hey!" Trunks threw a ki ball back; it missed Goten, but completely disintegrated the cardboard Pokemon display behind him. The two half saiyans turned their attention to trying to blow the crap out of each other. As they did this, several customers and employees ran for their lives.

*_Back at the Front Entrance, ChiChi and Bulma are still fighting*_

Through the course of their arguing Bulma and ChiChi have gotten a little off the original subject…

"OH YEA! WELL, YOU'RE A REAL BITCH!"

"ChiChi, please! Put down the frying pan and lets talk this out!" Goku pleaded. –CLANG- ChiChi began to beat him again. "Ouch! That really hurt!" Bulma began to beat on Goku too. Vegeta smirked, this was getting interesting. Bra began to clap her hands and squeal. "Vegeta, why don't you help me!" Goku pleaded. 

"There's no way I'm getting anywhere near that woman when she's _that_ angry. Seems to me, you're learning that the hard way." He said with a smirk.

"I'M THE BITCH!?!"

"YEA!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE SWINGING THE FRYING PAN AROUND!"

The store PA came on…"Will the parents or guardians of the two boys blowing up the electronics department please report there immediately, to claim them…PLEASE!" Everyone grew silent expect for Bra who had begun pulling on Vegeta's nose. Vegeta growled and did his best to ignore her. Bulma and ChiChi turned white.

"Uhhh do you think…" Goku began.

"GOTEN IS SUCH A NICE BOY! HE NEVER DOES THINGS LIKE THIS AT HOME!"

"WELL I DON'T THINK GOTEN IS AS INOCENT AS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BELIEVE!!"

"WELL, YOU NEED TO DISCIPLINE YOUR BOY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY KID!" Bulma screamed. The two women turned and walked off toward the video game section. Bra, seeing her mother leave, began to cry. The two women continued bickering unaware that they had just left Bra with Vegeta and Goku.

"WhAHAHhahAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Oh no!" Vegeta sweat dropped and held Bra at arms length in front of him.

"Hey Vegeta, wanna go check out the toys!?" Goku said oblivious to Vegeta's distress.

WHhhhAAAaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaa!!!!! Bra began to scream louder. Everyone turned and stared at Vegeta. He franticly attempted to calm her down.

"ShhhhHhhh! Shut your trap, kid!" He said still holding her in front of him.

"Here Vegeta, let me try to calm her down."

"Touch her and I'll break your arm!" Vegeta warned. Goku jerked his arm back and sweat dropped.

"Gosh, you don't have to be so mean."

"WHHahaahHAHAAHaaaaaaaa!!!!" Bra wailed. Vegeta began to look a little panicked. He grabbed to closest thing he could find and held it in front of her face.

"Here play with this!" Vegeta held a Barbie doll in front of her. She stopped crying and grabbed the doll. She stared at it. "Oh thank Dende!" Vegeta said as he wiped a sweat drop from his forehead.

"Hey! Lets go see the toys now!" 

"Kakarot would you SHUT UP!" Vegeta barked. Bra began to scream again. "What now!?!" Bra took the Barbie doll and wailed it at Goku. I t hit him in the forehead and knocked him off his feet.

"OUCH! Vegeta your daughters is pretty strong!" He said rubbing his head. Bra began to scream even louder. Vegeta's eyes got wide with panic. A few people began to look up at the commotion.

"What could you possibly want!" He began franticly giving her toys to calm her down. Bra took them and threw them at Goku.

"Ouch! OW!"

"Honestly Kakarot she's just a child!" Vegeta yelled above Bra's screaming.

"But she's mad!" He said rubbing his head.

"WHHHahahahahaaaAAAAaaaaaa!" Bra shook her chubby little arms in a fit. Tears fell down her red puffy face.

"Shut up brat!!!!…Calm down! PLEASE! CALM DOWN!!!!" By this point Vegeta was practically pulling his hair out. He grabbed an action figure off the shelf and gave it to Bra hoping it might calm her down. Bra hurled it at Goku. This time he caught it. Goku looked at the figure and gave that stupid "Goku smile" of his.

"Hey its ME!!! Look Vegeta, they made me an action figure!" He said holding it up. He got pelted with the next flying toy. "Ouch!" Vegeta was giving toys to Bra as fast as she could throw them. She wailed even louder. Finally, Vegeta grabbed a stuffed bear and gave it to Bra. She picked it up and prepared to throw it but stopped. The crying ceased instantly. She studdied the stuffed animal and pulled it closer to examine it. She smiled and hugged it. Vegeta nearly face-faulted. Goku got up off the floor rubbing the series of lumps on his head.

"WOW! What did you give her to calm her down?"

"I gave her that bear thing."

"Awwww he's cute!!!" Goku said as he took the bear off Bra and hugged it. Bra promptly began to wail again. Vegeta's eyes widened with alarm. He grabbed the bear back off Goku. 

"YOU IDIOT!" He barked as he returned the toy to his daughter.

"Hey take it easy. I was just hugging him."

"Baba bado ooo da" Bra made adorable baby talk again.

"Ya know, that bear needs a name."

"Hummph. I don't care what you call it as long as it keeps her quiet."

"Hmmmmmmmm," Goku studied the bear in Bra's arms. She smiled sweetly and squeezed it tighter. "I know! How about Mr. Snuggles!"

"What! You can't call it that!"

"Mista Snugwa!!!" Bra squealed. 

"She likes it!" Goku said with a grin. Vegeta sweat dropped again and began to rub his temples; he was beginning to get a headache.

*_In the Electronics Section_*

ChiChi and Bulma were hurrying in the direction of the explosions. They had stopped fighting and had redirected their attention to how much they were going to punish their two kids. As they neared the explosion they could here the two arguing.

"I don't care what you say! Pokemon is COOL!" Goten said as he fired a ki blast a Trunks.

"No its NOT! It the stupidest thing ever created!" Trunks yelled back as he dodged Goten's attack.

"You can't stop me I **will** become a Pokemon Master!"

"…." Trunk sweat dropped.

"You don't believe me do you?! You'll see, I'll catch'em all and I'll use them to battle with!!! MuwahhaHAAahhhaHAAaaaaaaa!!!" Goten began to laughed evily. Trunks stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He decided to take that opportunity to attack. He fired a ki blast attack at his friend. It hit Goten straight on and blew him across the room. "Oww!" Goten said popping his head up from the debris. His face was black and his hair was singed. 

"I won! Pokemon sucks!" Trunks said triumphantly. "Na Na Nanaa Na"!

"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed. Trunks turned white and slowly turned to look behind him.

"Oh….H-h-hi Mom!" Trunks said as he fell out of SSJ and nervously put his hand behind his head.

"Goten!? Where are you?" ChiChi yelled angrily.

"Uh…over here." Goten said pulling himself from the pile of charred Pokemon stuff. He had all ready powered down. ChiChi promptly went over to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"We are leaving NOW!"

"OW! But we just got here! OUCH! Mom that hurts!" Goten said as he was pulled by his ear. 

"I honestly can't take you anywhere, can I?!?!!" ChiChi chided. Bulma grabbed Trunks by the ear and began to pulling him too.  
"Oww!"

"I never tried getting his attention this way before…....Thanks ChiChi!" The two mothers began dragging their kids back to the front entrance.

*_Back at the Front Entrance_*

Bra was happily hugging "Mr. Snuggles", Goku was playing with his action figure and Vegeta was making a mental note to never go to a department store EVER again.

"Hey Vegeta! Look I found another action figure! This ones of you!" He began playing again. "I am the Prince of Saiyans! Bow to me you third class baka!" Goku said mimicking Vegeta's voice.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Vegeta grabbed the toy off Goku. Bra giggled, she loved it when her daddy yelled at people. It was so funny watching the veins pop out of his head. She squealed and blew a spit bubble. Just then, ChiChi and Bulma returned.

"Goku, we're LEAVING!" ChiChi said dragging Goten behind her.

"But ChiChi we didn't even get-"

"NOW!" ChiChi screamed. Goku stopped talking and gave Vegeta the action figures. 

"What am I supposed to do with these?!?!" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, put them back. ChiChi doesn't like it when I buy toys." Goku said in a sad voice. 

"Vegeta, we have to go now. Perferably while they still think the two kids who did all the damage had blond hair and green eyes." Bulma said as she yanked on Trunks's ear.

He nodded and handed her Bra. She made baby talk and held Mr. Snuggles up. The two families quickly paid for their items and left. 

In the car ride Bra fell asleep cuddling Mr. Snuggles and Goten and Trunks began to dread what their mothers had in store for them as a punishment. Vegeta stayed silent until the Sons were dropped off.

*_A little while later Back at Capsule Corp_.*

"You third class BAKA how dare you challenge the Prince of Saiyans!" Vegeta said as he played with the action figures and made ki blast sounds. "I've finally defeated you Kakarot! MuwaHahahaHhaaHHAAAaaaaa!!!! I'm the strongest fighter in the universe! MuwaahahaAHAHHaaaahaaah!!" Vegeta threw the Goku action figure across the room and blasted it. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, she tried to pretend she didn't here her husbands raving.

The End

I hope you liked it! Please review.


End file.
